I've Been A Long Time Gone
by Luvs'YA'Lots
Summary: Everything is fine till he did what she never though he would. He thought he loved her till she did the unthinkable. But when their friends introduced them at the All Stars party its like it didn't matter any more what HAD happened, and more like what WAS


**I've Been A Long Time Gone**

**Ch. 1 : Childhood Friends**

**DISCLAMER:I do not own Inuyasha and co.**

* * *

Kagome is your average 23-year-old with a cat named Buyo, a sweet truck, big house, and a great life. Oh yeah, she is also a famous singer, and has a good boyfriend name Naraku. Naraku is 25 and he is the manager of the famous actress Kikyo. Kikyo is 22 and she is in a good relationship with her now 5 and a half month boyfriend Inuyasha. The famous actor, who is 24, has every girl eating out of his hand and has the perfect life, cool car, and great girlfriend. Or so he thinks. Miroku is Inuyasha's manager, and also his best friend a 24-year-old pervert deeply in love with his beautiful girlfriend Sango. Sango, 23, is Kagome's manager and best friend too. So as you can see they are all connected to each other by one person or another in a great circle.

* * *

There was a family moving in a house down the street from Kagome. She was out side with all her childhood friends watching as they took things off the truck and in to the house to unpack. There was a dad, mom, sister, and a little boy about her age. The boy was on the sidewalk holding a basketball watching as they took in box after box. Then he looked past them to see a girl walking over to him.

"Hi, my name is Kagome. What is your name?" she asked. He looked a little shy and she thought that was just cute. "Naraku, my name is Naraku," he answered. "Well Naraku welcome to our street! Can you come and play with me and my friends?" "Umm… yeah I … I think so let me go ask my mom."

From that day on Kagome and her new friend Naraku could be seen everywhere together. As they grew so did feelings but they just stayed friends. Both where to scared to admit it too each other but they liked each other. But then one day a bomb was dropped on their world! Kagome was moving away.

* * *

"Do you… do you really have to move? I mean… you could live here with me!" he asked. Kagome shook her head. She was moving and there was nothing anyone could do to stop her from going, unless she ran away! That was highly unlikely though, she loved her family way too much to do that to them. Even though they were doing this to her!

She was on the verge of crying her eyes out and Naraku saw this. So he got up and slipped his arms around her and gave her a hug she was very much need of. That's when her control over her tears came crumbling down. She cried for that better part of an hour before she fell asleep in his arms. He held her just like that for the rest of the night.

When Kagome got up the next morning she found she was in Naraku's bed. That she was used too, but what she was not used to was that he was lying down next to her with his arms still around her in a tight hold. And because he is a half demon it was a lot harder to get out of. But she got out and kissed his cheek and then left to go to her home of only a few more hours.

She looked around her house and saw everything was already gone. Then she ran up the stairs to see if her old journal was still there and as worry was rising within her. She reached her room and her journal the only thing in her room on the floor besides the glass of milk and plate of their last home made cookies ever in that house. Was a note that said "Sorry I'm doing this to you sweetie, but it is too great of an offer to pass up." Signed mom. Then she heard her mom yell to her up the stairs to come on and lets go.

As they were leaving she turned around and saw her house get smaller and smaller. Then she saw him. Naraku he was running after her and was yelling something she could not hear but waved and turned back around to face the front once again.

She left her childhood friends. She left him asleep in bed without him having to see her leave without having to hurt him. She never looked back again. She also never got the chance to tell him how she felt, but deep down, she knew some how that she would see him again somewhere.

So Kagome prayed to god that everything would be all right.

* * *

Please RxRtell me what needs to be donethanks Luv'Ya'Lots 


End file.
